1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of quick disconnect electrical terminations in the form of arcuately formed ears and insulation displacement terminations on the same electrical terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick disconnect terminations and insulation displacement terminations comprise reliable means for establishing solderless electrical terminations. The use of these conventional terminations on a single terminal is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,671 in which arcuately formed ears are located along the edges of legs with a slot being formed in each leg of a U-shaped electrical terminal. Even though quick disconnect terminations and insulation displacement terminations are each quite reliable, the fact that the terminations themselves have substantially the same current carrying capacity, does not mean that the terminal will have the same current carrying capacity as the terminations. If the current carrying path between the two terminations is restricted, then the capacity of the terminal will be less than that of the terminations themselves. Where large currents on the order of 15 and 20 amps must be carried, local restrictions in the current carrying path can cause hot spots and unacceptable temperature rise. Where other limitations, such as space availability and manufacturing limitations, are encountered, the cross sectional area available for carrying current between the two terminations can be unacceptably low.